


For The First Time

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Feels, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let’s say this happened AFTER Chapter 48 of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> My usual warnings and disclaimers. :)
> 
> Created last April 25, 2015. Just saw the file while I was cleaning some folders. :D

Let’s say this happened.

Let’s say that Asami did save Akihito again, but what if before he went to the warehouse, he visited Sakazaki and saw the photos while Akihito was in between the man’s legs sucking the fucker’s dick? Will it be the same?

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

After Asami rescued Akihito from his captive, the young boy fell into a deep thought about his overall wellbeing. Sudou will do anything for the crime lord even if it damages the trust the older man has for him. Kuroda can put his life, again, for Asami without any questions. But what about him? What about Akihito? Can he do just the same? Can he exchange his life for the man? Can he let Asami take over his life? Can he? He can’t.

ꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀꕂꕀꕁꕀ

Asami asked him if he’s okay. The older man showed concern and he can clearly see that. They even went to a hospital to have him checked before going home to the penthouse. But the atmosphere around Asami changed upon stepping inside the house. He became quiet and did not utter a single word. Suddenly he became unapproachable.

Akihito went to their room to have a change of clothes. His clothes were torn and he really wanted to change. The clothes reminds of what just had happened. He saw his reflections in the big mirror inside their walk-in closet and got terrified upon seeing the bruises and cuts around his neck and wrists. The feeling of having a knife on his skin still lingers in his mind. The smell of his own blood dripping was still fresh from his memories. Akihito was really trying to shake them off but it was futile. The adrenaline earlier was leaving his body and the trauma is already creeping inside him. His knees weakened which resulted him to rest his back to the wall for support. His breathing speeds up. He slowly closed his eyes and let his body run a shiver all over his body. Minutes later, tears welled up and minor sobs were heard around the room. He was trying to keep it down but he failed. He was really crying his heart out. But even so, all he has at that moment was his knees to keep him warm.

Without prior notice, Asami by then was just watching the boy not even approaching Akihito. He wanted to hold the boy, caress him, and remove him from his pain. Assure him that it will never happen again. Say to him that he will never let anyone anymore do that as long as he is alive but he did not. He can’t. There was something stopping him from doing what his heart wanted him to do. The pictures he saw kept on flashing on his mind. That every time he saw Akihito, all he could remember were the pictures he saw at the man’s office. Pictures that showed Akihito sucking a cock that is not his. The record Sakazaki has been noise to his ears. The sound Akihito’s lips produce was disgusting enough for him to wreck the device on the wall. The moaning the fucker’s did while the other did his job pierced through his heart. Akihito should only do those things to him not anyone. He should not make any man be pleasured of his teachings to the young man. There should be no one beside himself. It pained him to see Akihito loses his footing, being so out of character crying, shaking, being so weak but it also pained him upon his betrayal. Asami was really hurt of what Akihito did. He felt like his whole being was step by some dirty man and it was the first time he felt something like it. And while he watch the boy, he assured to himself that it’ll be the first and also be the last. With capital letters. LAST.

He planned to leave the boy until he recovers on his own but…

“A—sami…” His voice shivered as he called him. Asami stopped on his track but he did not look back.

“Asa—mi…” He called again. It was the first time that Akihito showed weakness to the man.

With a heavy sigh, Asami came back to where Akihito was and he saw someone he thought he can’t recognize. The pale blond was hugging his knees to his chest while letting tears flows easily. The boy looked up to the man in front of him wanting to get a support. The crime lord place himself beside the fragile boy pulling him resting the boy’s head to his lap as he stroke his hair. Akihito curled his body near Asami’s thigh feeling the warm he needed now.

“Will you tell me now how did you get there?” Asami broke the silence that surrounded them.

Akihita was reluctant to tell the man what really happened. But he thought that he will gonna found it anyway so why hide it.

“Sudou he… the evidences were pointing at him…” Akihito paused when he remembered what came after.

“And…?”

“I…went... please Asami. I don’t want to remember it anymore.” His voice trembled while asking the older to stop.

Asami understood and just went silent as he continued to pamper the man. He started to caress the younger's face from his eyes to his nose to his cheeks then to lips. However, he stopped and went to his dark features. Those lips. He remembered what those lips did. The hand that was holding Akihito's arm strengthened its grip that startled the latter.

“Asa—mi? It—hurts.” Said he.

Asami just halted his grip when he noticed the forming tears on the young's eyes.

To avoid questions. He carried the young man in a bridal position and laid him down to the soft bed waiting for them.

“Sleep now.” Asami said.

The pale blond nodded though even with his closed eyes he can't. The fresh memories cannot leave his body thus resulting of being afraid of the dark.

“Don't leave. Please.” He uttered when he felt that the man was preparing to go out.

“I would love to Akihito. But the mess _you created_ needed to be clean before the police start barking.”

It was the first time that Akihito asked Asami to stay due to his stubborn side, but it made him feel humiliated due to the older’s man response. Akihito cannot still pin point the difference around Asami but he knew that there were something odd about him. Nevertheless, with his situation, he cannot fully think of anything about it.

“I—see…” He said slowly. Akihito pulled the blanket closer to his body and prepared himself to sleep again.

The moment Asami was satisfied with the boy’s reaction, he went out of the room and started taking the path outside his penthouse.

Let’s say this happened. Will everything be the same? Or it will be the start of something between them? Akihito asked for the first time but also for the first time, Asami Ryuichi rejected him. Asami saved Akihito a multiple of times but for the first time he felt heavy about it.

And for the first time they left each others side especially the time they needed each other the most.

 

 


End file.
